


Firsts

by HobbitsofMordor



Series: Ordinals [1]
Category: The Secret Life of Pets (2016)
Genre: Can't believe I'm the first one to tarnish this fandom, First Time, First Time writing Smut, I'm a terrible person, Knotting, M/M, Not brothers, Not platonic at all, Sexual Content, Sexual Inexperience, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Wow, it's probably really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitsofMordor/pseuds/HobbitsofMordor
Summary: Katie still leaves every day. Duke comes up with a pastime he thinks both he and Max will enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So if you didn't read the tags, this is my first time writing smut, and it's probably really bad. Feedback would be nice though. Still Max POV btw.

"See you later you two!"

"Bye Katie!" We bark.

Well, that was good while it lasted.

I move to my normal position by the door and lay down.

"Oh... I miss her so much."

"Hey Max, what's up?" Duke asks, entering the room.

"Not much. Katie just left. What about you?"

"Well..."

"You're about to try to convince me to do something, aren't you? You always do this when you are. What do you want to do, go on a date? I told you I'm not comfortable with going public yet."

"Wow. You can read me like a book. Also, I'm pretty sure everyone already knows, anyways. Mostly because you make public displays of affection all the time."

"That's beside the point! Now, what do you want to do?"

"Well, you see... Uh, Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how puppies are made?"

"Well, yeah, obviously. Not gonna describe it though. What are you getting at?"

"Well, did you know that we could do that?"

"Wait...are you telling me you've been a girl this whole time!? Gidget'll be pretty upset if she finds out..."

"No! That's not what I'm- ugh." Duke sighs. "Nevermind."

He exits the room, sulking.

I lift myself off the ground, and follow him.

"Duke?" I call.

"What is it, Max?"

"I'm trying to understand what you want. You know how hard these things are for me."

"...yeah. Sorry I walked away from you..."

"It's okay, Duke. Now, what do you want to do?"

"What I was trying to say is that two male dogs can do it, too."

"Really!? You mean we can have puppies?"

"Sort of... We can do the...uh...thing...to make them, but we can't actually have them."

"Oh. Well, what's the point then?"

"Well, it's supposed to feel really good."

"Huh. Okay, I guess we can try it."

Duke perks up and immediately jumps on me.

"Hey! This hurts you know!" I yelp, and he gets off, apologizing. "It's fine, but uh, how exactly does this work?"

"From what I understand, it's basically the same, but one of us takes the female dog's place."

"Okay... doesn't help much, haven't done that either. I mean, I know how in theory. Instincts and all, but I've never really done it. You have any clue?"

"Max, I was thinking I could take the female's place."

"What? Why?"

"Well, I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh come on, Duke!"

"I'm serious! You're much smaller than me, and we've both never done this before. If I mess up, you could get seriously hurt!"

"Alright, Duke. I'll try. So, do you have any idea on how to get this, uh...thing...started?"

"Well, um, I think the first thing we have to do is, uh, get...aroused."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

This may be even more difficult than I thought...

I don't really know how to do that willingly.

And it hasn't really happened in years.

I know I haven't been fixed, so it's really weird.

"Hey, Max?" Duke asks. "Would you mind laying down on your side? I have an idea."

I oblige, curious.

Suddenly, he sticks his face right into my penis and gives a huge lick.

"Whoa!" I yelp.

"Max, are you okay?" Duke asks, concerned.

"Yeah! I think it's working Duke!"

I can definitely feel that! This is the first time I've felt something like this since I was little!

"Yeah, it's definitely working!" He grins.

I look down to see my penis visibly hardening, and sticking out of it's sheath.

"Alright, Max." He tells me. "Let's try this."

"Quick question."

"Shoot."

"How exactly am I gonna, uh, mount you?"

"Oh, that is a good question... I've got it! I'll just lay down, and you can do your best."

"Okay..."

He lays down, and I prepare myself.

"You ready?" He asks. "Still hard?"

"Yep." I say, getting ready to try this. "Here goes nothing."

I lift my front legs off the ground and somehow manage to find a grip in Duke's fur. I position myself carefully, and thrust in.

"Ohhhhhhh!" We both whimper in ecstasy.

"I think I've...got it..."

"Yeah... You know what to do next, right?"

"I think so..." I say, and give another quick thrust. "Oh, yep, definitely that!"

"Keep going!" Duke moans.

This continues for a short period of time before I begin to feel my knot swelling up.

"Duke?"

"Yeah?"

"So, uh, can we still get tied?"

"I would...assume so. Are we about to? You can pull out if you don't want to..."

"No...I think I'm gonna play this one out."

"Sounds good...to me..."

After a few more thrusts, my knot pops in.

"No going back now!"

I let out a loud moan, and for the first time in my life, I experience an orgasm.

I feel Duke shaking below me as he has his as well.

My breath is shaky for a few moments before I finally lift my face out of his fur.

"That was...great, Duke."

"Yeah..."

And there we laid, tied together on the floor.

"We're...gonna need to clean this up..."

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, it's really bad, and not in much detail. But I tried, okay? 
> 
> I'm a horrible person...  
> What am I doing with my life?


End file.
